


My Nemesis

by Magicandmalice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Currently Injured Barry, Len Loves Barry So Much It Hurts, M/M, Possessive/Protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing you injured so badly and paraded about by that blue bastard damn near drove me insane. No one and I mean no one is allowed to harm you like that. You are my nemesis and I don’t share well with others."</p><p>No one ever said Len wasn't a possessive bastard when it came to the people he cared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first Coldflash fic and I am just a baby to this fandom so be gentle.

“It’s not your fault you know.”

Barry started, head snapping up and eyes locking on the familiar figure in the shadows of the doorway.

“W-what are you... You should be in Iron Heights.” Barry stuttered out, surprise coloring his voice.

“So cold Scarlet, thought I would get a warmer reception from you.” Len said as he moved into the room. Coming to stop beside Barry, looking down at the wheelchair he was still seated in.

“Why are you here Len?” Barry asked. 

“Can’t I come and visit a sick friend?” Len asked.

“We are not friends.” Barry shot back quickly. Ignoring the hard ache in his chest at those words. He wanted that no doubt. The strong pull he felt towards Len demanding something, anything from the other.

“Really? So was it just some screwed up form of charity then, all those times you came to visit me in jail?” Len asked, ice in his words. 

Kneeling down in front of Barry, Len stared up at the red faced young man. He could see the pain etched in the tense lines around Barry’s mouth and lingering haze in his beautiful eyes. But Len felt some relief settle in him as he saw that Barry looked much better than he had in the news broadcast several days ago. The limp, broken and bloodied form had been haunting his nightmares since he had seen the news.

“T-that was j-just..” Barry started, ears pink and eyes on the floor.

“That was you trying to appeal to my better nature, or whatever good you see in me. I have a cold heart kid but you see something in me worth trying to save it seems.” Len stated bluntly.

“That still doesn’t make us friends.” Barry said softly.

“No it doesn’t. But I am not here to discuss whatever good may or may not be in me. We can shelve that for another night. My time is limited enough as it is, it won’t take long before everyone comes to check on their precious Flash when it is discovered I am gone from my cell.” Len smirked.

“Why are you really here? Just this once give me a solid reason.” Barry whispered. 

“Cold hard facts then? I wanted to see that you were okay.” Len answered honestly.

“Why do you even care?”

Reaching up, Len slid his right hand along the warm skin of Barry’s cheek. Cold fingers, causing the younger male to shiver slightly at the touch. Thumb stroking gently along the flushed skin, fingers sliding into soft hair and resting on a slender neck. A gentle pressure forcing Barry’s face to turn towards Len. Their eyes locking on one another.

“That is a question I don’t have the answer to as of yet. But the fact is I do care, considerably more than I should. Seeing you injured so badly and paraded about by that blue bastard damn near drove me insane. No one and I mean no one is allowed to harm you like that. You are my nemesis and I don’t share well with others. So while you heal from what he did to you I am going to hunt him down and deliver him up to you, iced and on a silver platter.” Len swore fiercely, blue eyes burning with an intensity Barry had never seen before.

“Len don’t. He will kill you.” Barry tried to say, only to find himself cut off abruptly as surprisingly warm and soft lips captured his own. The kiss was brief but intense as Len pulled away and stood up.

“Get better soon Scarlet. The city is no fun without you to play with. See you soon.” Len said with a smirk as he turned to leave, the softly whispered ‘Please be careful’ following him as left.

Barry sat there in the silence of the once more empty STAR Labs medical wing. Thoughts a jumbled mess as he tried to wrap his head around what had had just happened. Len had kissed him. Captain Cold had kissed Flash. Oh God.

Len had admitted to having feelings for Barry. Was willing to try to take on Zoom because he had dared to hurt Barry. That thought cut through everything else and made him grab desperately for his cell. He needed to call Caitlin and Cisco, Len would need help if he was going to take on that mad man. Barry knew he couldn’t stop Len from doing this, but at least he could try and make sure he was safe while he did so.

Then maybe they could sit down and discuss that kiss and what it could mean for them in the future. Barry found he rather liked that idea. 

But first it was time to take care of Zoom.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/) Come say hi if you like, or yell random coldflash things at me, I take prompts and something may get written from it.


End file.
